The prior art has taught various methods of ski rope attachments. However, most, if not all of the prior art relates to a transom or rear end ski rope attachment process. U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,470, to Vanderfeltz, teaches a rearwardly located structure mounted above the transom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,413, to Courtney, teaches a half-circular structure encompassing the motor and being attached to the rear end of the boat with a sliding mechanism allowing skiers to rotate around the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,963, to Cox, teaches a davit mounted to the transom which is combined with a winch mechanism to pay in and pay out slack in the rope. U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,698, to Sell, similar to the Vanderfeltz patent, also teaches a structure located on the transom for pulling skiers. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,053, to Emery, shows a mechanism for holding a plurality of ski ropes.